Meet Your Match
by Trixkibbles
Summary: Holland is a young intelligent woman that can match Johnny with attractiveness and playful nature. What will happen when she has to accompany the team in space and meet the playboy for the first time? Being Sue's best friend comes with some consequences. Guess she will have to spend more time with the hothead than she thought. Some delicious things will happen in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I am going to tweak the time frame in which this movie occurred. Since I want more modern styles and music in this fan-fiction we're going to say that it happened this year. ;) Feel free to let me know your thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: The only thing that I own is my character Holland Price. **

The young dark haired female pinched the narrow bridge of her nose as her defined eyebrows knitted themselves together in mild frustration. She then decided that moment it would be wise to not go out with Susan after work unless she had the next day off to let her sore body recover from the night's events. Her usually sharp misty grey eyes showed signs of a restless night of dancing and drinking with her dear work friend. Susan Storm had been there for her through two years of college before she entered the workforce and became the Director of Genetic Research. After finishing school with her M.S. in Astrophysics and Ph. D. Human Genetics, Ms. Storm pulled a few strings to get her friend an ideal position at Victor's Von Doom Industries. Not that the brunette was not qualified, graduating with honors and an entire department willing to vouch for her work ethic and undeniable brilliance. The young woman let her mind wonder to the meeting with Dr. Reed Richards about potential advances with the human genome, a mission to space.

"Hollie! We need to head to the meeting now to close the deal with Dr. Richards," Susan came strutting down the hallway towards her with purpose. Hollie doubted that their presence was required, however she put down the clipboard of papers she had been looking over and followed her friend to Victor's office on the top floor. She knew of Victor and Sue's complicated relationship and was aware of the emotional scar that Dr. Richards left on the blonde woman walking in front of her. When the women opened the door to Victor's personal office she recognized Ben Grimm and Reed Richards and by the tension in the air she assumed that Victor was over using his power of intimidation. Her boss turned his attention to the additional audience of his team for the mission. "Ah, I think you both know my Director of Genetic Research, Susan Storm. Also, the head of astrophysics Holland Price." Ben greeted both Sue and Hollie with warms hugs and Reed awkwardly shook both of their hands. Victor, clearly tense, interjected "This isn't going to be a problem, is it?," and both Reed and Susan responded quickly. "Not at all." "Ancient History."

And so begins the preparation for the new mission coming up in the next six weeks, Hollie thought having already started a mental list of what must be completed in a timely fashion. She accompanied Sue for emotional support in the elevator ride down with the two gentleman that they were now going to be working with. She mentally commended Ben for trying to diffuse the tension present in the small area. At the mention of Johnny being the pilot, he seemed a bit deflated about the mission to space. Johnny Storm, one of the few people in Sue's life that Hollie hadn't met, which still baffled her that the encounter never occurred. Not that she was particularly excited about meeting him, based off of pictures and the many stories that Sue had told her. He was qualified for the job he had the experience but he lacked discipline. Holland was not blessed with siblings in her life but she could imagine the interaction between the two vastly different personalities. She knew of the back story dealing with their parents and she felt sympathy for her friend having to act as the big sister and the stand in mother, Johnny's track record only got worse when Sue went off to college leaving their uncle and aunt to watch after him. She knew that with Johnny's track record he would not have gotten the job at Von Doom Industries without the assistance of his older sister.

Sue could not avoid the meeting of her brother and Holland, there were more than a few times when the interaction had almost occurred. Johnny had known about Ms. Price from the stories Sue told about her college days. She was careful to tell Johnny about the type of person that Holland is, her college days spent in the library, lecture halls and dorm rooms. What she had left out were the parties that she and Hollie attended, the deadly vixen that Hollie was and Holland's part time job of being a dance instructor. That was actually how Hollie and Sue became friends, she had attended some of her classes and the friendship grew from there. Sue knew of the history that Hollie had with guys, the guys she would date wanted to control her and got a little too pushy. She grew from that experience and knew that she needed a man that was her equal not her boss. Though the multiple visits to parties and clubs Hollie had become very effective with brushing off men's aggressive advances. She hoped that would be enough.

"Can't do it. I cannot do it," Ben confirmed after spying the playboy pilot cruising down the road through the binoculars. "Don't worry Ben, you won't be the only one put through this torture," Hollie said, walking towards the two without looking up from her clipboard. Her maroon deep-V neck bodicon dress contrasted with her warm golden tanned skin. The dress showed off her curves that she worked hard to keep in shape, the skirt stopped above the knee to reveal her toned long legs. Her black stilettoes added three inches to her five foot seven height. She felt empowered with her choice of attire and her confidence radiated off of her like the sun. Her black rectangular glasses framed her icy grey almond-shaped eyes. Holland's appearance was always one of her priorities and aided in closing various deals for her boss. She watched somewhat amused by Reed and Ben's banter.

Reed attempted to convince him, "external SRBs, orbital system engines. It's just like the shuttles you flew in-. " Ben cut him off quickly, "No. I cannot take orders from that underwear model. That wingnut washed out of NASA for sneaking two Victoria Secret wannabes into a flight simulator." That confirmed the stories about Johnny Storm, he was in fact a restless playboy that refused to take responsibility. How he managed to land the head pilot position she would never know. Reed interjected feebly, "Youthful high spirits." Ben returned defensively with, "They crashed it into a wall. A flight simulator." Hollie dreadfully thought, oh splendid, my and the others' safety are placed with in such capable hands. Reed came to Johnny's defense, "I'm sure that he's matured since then," he paused to turn his attention to Holland who watched their interaction. "You've been Sue's best friend since I've met her, surely you can testify that Johnny has gained some maturity after the incident."

Holland blinked in response and formed her full lips into a flat tense line. "Actually this will be my first time meeting him so I cannot speak for his character. However based off of the test results and his profile I can at least say that he is qualified. So buckle up for the joy ride," she smirked and winked at Ben. He was not assured at all by the brunette's response. Reed sighed and continued, "When have I asked you to do something you absolutely said you could not do?" He looked pointedly at the burly man in front of him. Ben held up his flat palm with a tense expression "Five times," he said with a bite back. Reed blinked in confusion and replied, "I had it at four." Ben started heading inside to meet up with the rest of the team, "This makes five," he called over his shoulder. Reed let a small smirk of satisfaction appear on his face. Holland raised her eyebrow amused by the turn of events, "Shall we head inside to prep for the mission?" Not waiting the doctor's reply, she turned on her heel and walked away with her hips swaying and click of her heels following her steps. Reed shook his head and followed, thinking about how the mission would proceed with the interesting mix of people working together.

"Captain on the bridge!" The blonde young man who Hollie presumed to be the infamous Johnny Storm, shouted walking in to the launch facility's meeting room. Holland was tucked away at the corner table waiting for Sue's arrival with the 'second skin' suits, good bye to the illusion that the dress provided she thought to herself. Ben snapped to attention showing his former training in military like behavior, only to be blinded with a camera flash. Johnny grinned smugly at his action, "Digital camera: $254. Memory stick: $59. The look on your hard-ass former CO's grill when he finds out he's your junior officer: priceless." Holland watched as the tense situation unfolded before her, Ben glared at the irresponsible pilot. His sudden movement to grab the 'commanding officer' caused Johnny to flinch. The older man adjusted the playboy's zipper then said "I can handle the ship. I can even handle Mr. Blonde Ambition. But I don't know if I should be flying or doing Swan Lake in these suits. Who the hell came up with them?" Holland snuck a brief glance at Johnny's built physique in the tight sapphire blue suit, not bad. Not bad at all, she thought as a half-smile crept upon her face

At that moment Sue walked in carrying the blue suits and the flight suits in a folded pile, she was showing off her relentless hours in the gym with the skin tight suit that left nothing to the imagination. "Hollie did," she stated throwing a glance towards her friend sitting in the corner. Feeling Johnny's eyes on her, Holland explained them further "The synthetics act as a second skin, adapting to your individual needs to-". Wonder boy cut her off, "It keeps the hot stuff hot and the cool stuff cool." The brunette's icy eyes connected with his playful blue gaze. He let his eyes venture further down. Reed's attention was glued to Susan, he came closer and commented, "Wow. Fantastic." Susan, assuming that he was talking about her physique let a satisfied smirk creep on her lips. Then he continued, "Material made from self-regulating unstable molecules. I've been working on a formula for this," lowering his gaze to the suits cradled in Susan's arms. The blonde female, obviously annoyed by Reed's denseness, stated flatly "Great minds think alike." As if on cue Victor struts in to the room to join the conversation, "I hired Armani to design the pattern along with Ms. Price. These colors will look great on camera."

Holland resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her boss's comment. Not that she didn't appreciate the recognition and praise for coming up with the versatile material, but leave it to Victor to show off anything to the press. She felt like her presence was not needed anymore, walked out of the room with Susan following. "Here's your suit. I'm sorry I gave the designer the wrong measurements," referring to the first time Hollie tried on the suit, "it should fit better in some areas." Susan giggled at the last comment. She knew of her friend's difficulty with clothing, a woman of her size typically does not have such…generous assets. "Ha-ha." Hollie playfully smacked her in the arm then walked off to change.

With the suit on, Hollie went to meet the rest of the team on the space shuttle. She tried to not let the sinking feeling in her stomach get to her as she entered the control room with Johnny, Victor, Sue, Reed, and Ben's attention on her. Victor's eyes narrowed on Holland's presence, "You're late." Johnny, drinking in image of Hollie's body in the tight suit came to her defense "Well we had to save the best for last and I am not disappointed," he winked at her after the comment made. Holland had a bored expression on her face, unfazed by his attempted flattery. She shifted her hazy grey gaze to her boss and replied back with "You can thank your beloved assistant for wanting me to inform you of the recent jump in the business stock." Victor scuffed at the comment in his chair and Holland occupied the seat next to him to strap in for the shuttle launch. Johnny and Ben took the two front seats while Sue and Reed occupied the second row. The digital voice came over the intercom after playboy pilot pressed an array of buttons. "Launch sequence initiated in 9…8….7…6," Holland felt her stomach churn as the numbers drew closer to one, "5…4…3…2…1." In a split second everyone felt the kickback of the thrust from the rocket.

Once in space and connected to the facility where the experiments were going to take place, the team was free to move about the area freely and put their experience and training to work. "If you're good maybe next time daddy will let you drive," John smugly remarked towards the bald man walking beside him. "If you keep talking there won't be a next time," Ben scuffed towards the younger man. "Now, now let's be please be civil gentlemen," Holland gestured pointedly at the pair. Johnny stopped in mid-step and turned his attention fully to the sexy brunette, letting his mind wonder towards what little the suit left to the imagination. Her long toned legs led to the generous curves of her hips, her hip bones protruded slightly creating a 'v'. He bit his lip and continued his gaze further up, her small waist contrasted with her other generous assets, he decided then that she was a sexual goddess in that suit. He focused on her heart shaped face, to take in her pouty full pink lips, high cheek bones, ski-lope nose and her cool grey almond-shaped eyes. With an impish gleam in his eyes he replied huskily, "Is there a punishment if I misbehave?" She raised an eyebrow warningly and pursed her lips, he was surprised by the lack of reaction. Most women would smirk, blush or look away but her icy grey stare did not waver.

He developed a sudden interest in this nameless woman in front of him, "so who might you be and what brings you on this mission?" She sighed and continued walking to the main room of the facility and called over her shoulder, "you should have begun that and I'm one of the lead astrophysicists Dr. Price but you can call me ma'am." The smirk on her face clear in her velvety voice. Johnny watched the seductive sway of her hips and shapely rear as she retreated. Susan and Ben watched the interaction between the two and shook their heads, so much for the mission going smoothly. At least the initial meeting could have gone worse, Susan thought to herself. She wanted her best friend and her little brother to have a decent relationship since they were both important people in her life. Holland's avoidance in meeting her brother deterred her from making the encounter occur sooner even though she tried. Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand at the small of her back that guided her forward, Victor looked down at her pointedly and then said "If you all would excuse me but I have some business to attend to with Susan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I am so sorry I have not updated, I had a lot of things to deal with in the past year, including having to get a new computer, meaning I lost all the stories I was working on **** Okay, so enough about that, enjoy the story! I'm sorry that Johnny and Hollie don't have a lot of interaction in this but the powers show up ooooo!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Dr. Holly Price **

After Susan and Victor leave the main area, the playboy thought it might be fun to pester a certain brunette that peeked his interest. Just as he was about to stroll down the hall that he saw the vixen disappear, he checked the time on his watch. _Damn, play time will have to wait,_ as he headed to the launch room to prep Ben in getting him suited up to do the experiment. Much to his surprise he found the brunette vixen there as well with the less flattering utility suit on much like his own. He focused his attention on the older male, while being mindful of the female in the room, "Don't tell me your guy is trying to rekindle things with my sister again." Ben furrowed his brow as Johnny made adjustments to his suit, "of course not, it's strictly business." Holland busied herself with the monitors as the two males were having their conversation. Johnny's eyebrow raised as he came around to the front of Ben to punch in a few adjustments into the arm monitor, "yes, well his eyes say differently don't they?" That was when Dr. Price felt the need to speak up, "Reed never intended to hurt Susan and I know from the nights out at the bars that she still isn't completely over him. Now let us please focus on the task at hand." Both men turned their attention to the dark haired female but by the no-nonsense look she had on her face they decided to continue prep without much interaction.

Johnny gave a mock salute once he launched the opening of the space chamber for Ben to take the specimens out to the platform. He then strutted over to the female doctor who was busy surveying the monitors, he took a moment to watch her as she bit her plumb bottom lip in thought with her eyes scanning the screens, he was slightly turned on by this mindless gesture. Hollie felt the playboy's eyes on her and without looking away from the monitors retorted, "I'm sure that there are plenty of useful things for you to do then watch me." Johnny let a playful smirk come across his lips, "I wanted to continue the conversation about my sister, how would you know about her love life?" Mildly frustrated with the distraction from her work she turned her steel gaze to the grinning male and explained, "I am her best friend and we have gone out on regular occasion after work. Little fun fact, tequila is not your sister's friend. I was there for her through every break up including Reed's and talked to her about the Victor-Reed situation." The blond male pursed his lips as if to process what was just said and replied, "Let's think about that. You got Victor, more money than God, stud of the year. You got Reed, world's dumbest smart guy, worth less than a postage stamp. That's a real toss up." Hollie fought the urge to roll her eyes and focused her attention back on the monitors, "you clearly do not understand women." Johnny tossed his head back and let out a throaty chuckle and replied huskily, "Oh I think I do, if you'd like me to demonstrate then I'd be more than happy to show you." He tilted his face forward to look at her with his baby blues through his lashes and gave her the best panty-dropping smile he could muster. Hollie let out a snort and was about to say something when a warning popped up on one of the monitors.

Her voice took a chilling serious tone, "get Ben back in here. Now." Johnny, confused by the sudden change in mood looked at her questionably, "what's the rush? Is something wrong?" Hollie was in med step out of the launch room and turned back "There has been a miscalculation on the storm, it is coming much sooner than expected, I need to get to the control room to activate the shields. Now get Ben, please!" There was an urgency in her voice over the safety of the older male outside the ship. Johnny looked back outside the space craft to see the cloud coming towards them with alarming speed. He reached for the button on his headset to open up communication, "Big guy you need to get back to the ship now."

Hollie was racing down the hallway to get to the control room, she turned on her head set connect with Susan, Victor and Reed. She heard the group bantering back and forth about what to do, "Guys, I am in the control room I am going to start closing the shields, I think Ben is still outside though, he needs to get back inside the space chamber." Victor made the comment to reel Ben back in to Reed and Reed said he would check on Johnny and Ben. The shields were being closed one by one by Hollie to give Ben enough time to get back in the ship. She opened up communications with Johnny and Ben to get a status on the situation.

"Ben you gotta jump, it's the only way!" Johnny said frantically as he watched the older man leap from the platform. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, Ben barely made it through the opening as the shields came to a close. A sudden wave rocked the ship and the storm waves busted through the shield's protective barrier. Reed watched in horror as Ben was exposed to the space storm's energy, before the surge of energy travelled through his body as well. He lost consciousness as the ship and its crew was exposed to the cloud of radiation.

Hollie gained consciousness from the small drug induced coma she was in, feeling the remnants of the toxins still in her system. She scanned the room to figure out where she was, by the heart monitor, the various tubes connected to her body and harsh fluorescent lighting she guessed that she was in some sort of medical facility. Moments later a young perky nurse walked in with her blond curls bouncing about and yelped a little, "Well, Ms. Price it's a pleasant surprise to see that you are conscious only after being in a coma for two days." The young doctor's brow furrowed as she processed the new information, "what happened to the rest of the crew and how did we get here?" The young nurse smile lessened a little before responding, "Well I know that the rest of the crew are stable but still not conscious yet. As for how you got here, there was a rescue team on standby that retrieved you after the storm passed, and brought you to Victor's medical facility." Hollie sighed seemingly satisfied with the answer and then asked "well, when can I see the others?" The nurse checked her charts before walking closer to the bed, "you can see them at any time, as long as the doctors aren't in the rooms at the time."

After given that confirmation, the brunette opted to pulling the monitor devices from her body and I.V.'s running in her arms. Shocked by this sudden behavior, the nurse tried to keep in her bed and resulted in calling for assistance as the determined female left the room. Hollie keep a fast steady stride before stopping when it dawned on her that she had no idea where to go. Letting out a sigh of frustration she headed back to the room that she came from. The frazzled nurse was still in the room when the tall brunette ventured back in. "You can't just leave like that you have to wait for the doctor to check your vitals and run some tests!" The dark haired female looked unaffected by the exasperated spouting from the blond woman. Hollie strolled over to the young medical professional with her hand extended, "here, give me the charts. I think I can figure out the results from there." The nurse was reluctant to hand it over but knew she held no power over the proud female in front of her. Taking a few moments to scan over her charts, she noticed that there were unusual results from her cat scan. The readings fell within normal range but it still stuck out to the young doctor. When she was satisfied with her assessment she returned the clipboard to the expectant nurse and watched the woman scurry out of the room.

She thought it would be fit to get a shower in before heading to Susan's room, walking into a clean bathroom decorated with various shades of creams she turned on the water to warm up. When waiting on the shower, Hollie took in her appearance for the first time since waking up. Her eyes were still a little puffy from sleep and her face and hair were a bit oily from the lack of washing. The doctors had her dressed in a tight tank top with no bra and a pair of pajama shorts that did not cover much. "Were they having a weird slumber party fantasy geez," realization dawned on her when she recognized the pattern on the shorts, _these are Susan's_. In the midst of all the chaos she and Susan's bags got switched.

She peeled off the too small garments and hopped into the shower, letting out a moan of appreciation for the hot temperature. The brunette proceeded to cleaning herself with the hospital issued soap, shampoo and conditioner. The scent of coconut and vanilla filled her nose and relaxed her. Not realizing her eyes had drifted closed, she opened them only to discover something very wrong. There were water droplets floating around her separate from the shower. "Holy shit!" she cursed loudly, a few seconds pass before the droplets let gravity take over once again. Hollie let her back hit the cold tile wall before sliding down to rest at the bottom of the tub. She looked around as if seeing if there was anything that could explain what had occurred. Minutes pass by and the shower begins to run cold, Ms. Price deemed it was time to get out. She wrapped a towel around and made a mental confirmation that it was a result from the stress of what she had been through. She began to ring off her hair as she made her way over to the closet to find Susan's bag on the floor. Sifting through the various garments she found a pair of workout capris that would fit and a hospital shirt that was two sizes too big. Hollie was not a big girl by any means but she had more…generous attributes than Ms. Storm. This was sometimes a topic of discussion when Susan had a little too much to drink.

After putting on the garments she checked her appearance in the bathroom mirror, her hair was damp and a little messy. Holland resorted to combing her hair with her fingers, after a few times of running her fingers through her locks the excess water drained out in an almost spellbound way. Her hair was completely dry and a look of horror and bewilderment was plastered on her face. She examined her hands to see if there was any sign of what just happened, her hands were left on unmarked by the strange occurrence. _I need to talk to Sue about this,_ she thought as she hurriedly brushed her teeth before wiping off her mouth with her damp towel. She headed out of her room on a mission to find Susan.

After roaming the halls for a few minutes, Hollie rounded a corner only to bump into Reed. She was knocked down by the impact. The bewildered man took a second to realize what had happened before extending his hand to help her up. Grinning in gratitude she accepted the aid, "Sorry about that, I am glad to see you're awake. Do you know where Susan's room is?" Reed smiled thoughtfully at the mention of Sue's name "It's no problem, I am actually heading there right now. I'll take you there." She nodded in agreement before following the doctor's lead. The walk was mostly silent outside the mention of what happened on the mission, their conversation stopped once they reached Ms. Storm's room.

There was a flood of flower vases filled with different types of flowers, no doubt Victor's doing. Hollie grabbed her chart to look over the results and watched as Reed approached one of the staff members that was holding another vase, "She's allergic to orchids, put the sunflowers by her bed. They are her favorite." The dark haired woman smiled at the small gesture before looking at Susan to see that she was awake. "Susan! Oh my god I'm so relieved you are alright", she closed the distance between them and captured the blond woman and a tight hug. Sue chuckled before saying "yeah I'm glad you are okay too, how are the others?" The brunette pulled away and settled on the foot of the bed "well I don't know about Johnny or Ben, but you just missed Reed. He brought me here actually." Sue's face fell a little after hearing about Reed, "well, do you know when I can see everyone?" a twinge of hope came through her voice. The young brunette looked down at her charts to see that all the test came back normal and her vitals had been steady. A smirk spread across her face, "now. Your charts say that the tests came back normal," with that comment she proceeded to detaching Sue from the machines and the various tubes stuck in her skin.

Sue took a quick shower while Hollie went to retrieve Sue's bag from her room. When returning Sue took notice of the familiar looking capris the brunette was wearing, "Are those mine?" Hollie rubbed her head and explained, "yeah well, the hospital mixed up our bags and these were the only bottoms that would fit." Sue just shook her head before digging through her bag to grab an outfit, "well they look better on you, keep them." Hollie smiled and thanked her before pulling out a sports bra, pair of running shoes and workout hoodie from her own bag. There was no way she would be running around without a bra on.

With each woman ready to go they made their way to the cafeteria, only to find Reed and Ben already sitting down, the brunette nudged her friend before sauntering over to the two males. "Hey guys mind if we join you?" Ben made eye contact with Hollie and caught on "Well I am almost done, then I'm heading to the gym." Hollie looked back at Sue before replying "Oh great let me just grab an apple and I'll join you" Sue looked at her friend for aid but she had already snatched an apple and was on the way out the door with Ben. Hollie and Ben walked down the hallway, then Ben experienced a sudden bubbling in his stomach which caused him to stop. The dark haired female looked at the older male with concern, "Hey are you alright big guy?" Ben brushed off her concern, "Yeah, I think that food isn't sitting well with me. I'm gonna head back to my room and wait a little bit before heading to the gym. You go on without me." Hollie still wasn't satisfied, "are you sure? I could walk you back or get one of the nurses?" The older male kept face and shook his head, "Nah, it'll be alright."

Leaving Ben didn't really sit well with Hollie but he was insistent that he was fine so she continued on to the gym, which she conveniently saw on the way to Susan's room. The facility was empty and had a row of treadmills which caught the brunette's eye. She took off her hoodie leaving her sports bra and proceeded to run on the machine. After a few minutes she had to throw up her hair in a high ponytail to keep the dark silky tresses off her back. Fifteen minutes into the run she noticed that she was not feeling hot or sweaty, that's when she looked down at skin to see beads of crystalline ice spread across her skin. In shock she stopped running only to get thrown off the machine. Conveniently Johnny who was walking past the gym and saw what happened, he popped his head first before shuffling over to the female on the ground that was gulping air like a fish out of water. "Hey are you okay?" Hollie seeming to forget about her momentary state of shock, looked at Johnny only to laugh at his attire of just a pink puffy snow jacket, but she did take notice of how built his physique was.

She hopped up and dusted herself off before responding "Yeah I'm fine, just lost my footing for a second, what happened to you?" An arched eyebrow and playful smirk hid her anxiety of what was happening to her. Johnny was about to explain the attire but Hollie ran into the men's empty locker room to retrieve a pair of sweatpants. "I can't take you seriously right now, here" with that comment she threw him the sweatpants. Johnny rolled his eyes and retorted playfully "Hey I take offense to that, I am more than just a body for you to at," then ran off to change. Hollie let out a snort and shouted loud enough for the playboy to hear her, "Prove it!"


End file.
